I Wish For You
by strong man
Summary: In their new homeland, Gee has summed up his sexual affection for the sexy Ponto, but doesn't know if he feels the same so he pulls hints to make him get clues. Meanwhile, Quoba is trying to get her boyfriend to go on a date with Burnu, but deep down, he wants nothing more than to have Arabanoo back.


_**This is a new story from the Netflix show, Kulipari.**_

 _ **Description: I very recently started watching this show yesterday and found it quite intriguing, I've seen a bit of the first episode in the past, but wasn't as into it until now. I was disappointed to read that Arabanoo died cause I found a coupling picture of him and Darel on e612, but I plan to bring him back with the help of a power that I happen to possess**_

 ** _Date:_ **July 7

 **Pairings:** Arabanoo/Darel, Ponto/Gee, Darel/Quoba, Darel/Burnu **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Gee was just skipping rocks in the lake while Darel was pushing his girlfriend on the swing that was built out of vines and a single plank "This is fun, could you go any higher? Quoba asked while giggling. "If I do that then you might go into the pond," He said. "It's a good thing I'm a good swimmer" Both had a laugh then Darel kept pushing at the current speed. "Say, can I ask you something? She asked. "Sure, anything," He said.

"This has been on my mind ever since Burnu respected you, but have you ever noticed the looks he gives you when you're not looking? "No, I just assumed that he sees me as a Kulipari. Quoba stopped herself and got off "Can't it be both? She faced him.

She reminded her boyfriend that Gee and Ponto are getting along swimmingly" She said "see that Ding, that's how you make a good joke. Dare. crossed his arms and smiled as he watched the scene play out.

Gee had his back turned to the pond to gather more rocks and Ponto's head rose to the surface, looking at Gee. "I gotcha now" He whispered sinisterly before pouncing out of the water and tackling Gee to the ground. "Gah, I hate it when you do that" Ponto got off of him, allowing Gee to roll over and get up before dusting himself off.

"Aww, come on, I was only playing" He patted his back while laughing then was unexpectedly tackled from the side, causing both to tussle around like tadpoles. They fought until Ponto pinned him, he suddenly felt good until got too comfortable so Gee tapped out after struggling "Okay, I give" He laughed and got off of him then stood up with his hands on his hips "Looks like you are due for some stealth training. He helped him off the ground and put both hands on his shoulder with a smile.

"What're you talking about? He asked. Before he could speak, Burnu approached them "so, how're you two lovebirds doing? He crossing his arms as he saw the two being romantic.

Gee and Ponto instantly pulled back from each other "lovebirds, that's gross" Gee said. "Y-Yeah, totally unethical," Ponto said after his new buddy. "Uh huh," he rubbed his chin cause he noticed Ponto stuttered but brushed it off "I was just checking on you guys. "Burnu, we're fine, I got this under control," He said.

The leader went to talk to Acala about her son obsession with the Kulipari. She was sweeping the dust away from her mat. Just then he was stopped by Darel. "Darel, I was just going to talk to your mother," He said.

 **(0)**

Gee dangled his feet into the water and Ponto thought that he was upset so he sat right next to him, but Gee couldn't contain himself over his powerful form, his muscles were reflecting back to when they first met. it was his only sexy fantasy of him mas·sageing his back with those magical hands and he wanted more of that, but sadly he wasn't in any pain in any way, shape or form.

His body language was forcing him to cuddle with him, make a move, but Ponto's staring made it really arousing for him. "Hey, can I ask you something? He asked quickly to avoid him catching on up to his antics.

"Go ahead," He said and Gee chose his words carefully though he wanted to go somewhere more private. He tries to keep his sexual desires to himself, but he blurted out "I think we should go someplace private" He covered his mouth thinking that Ponto wouldn't see him as desperately sexually active.

"Why can't we just talk here? He asked. "Someone had a crush on you," He said and bit his lips, hoping that he would buy it. His nerves were going up, but Ponto just rubbed his chin while smiling "Interesting, is she hot? He asked.

Gee stuttered and put a hand behind his head " Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel insecure" He chuckled as his chest pounded. "Damn, that's freaking attractive," He thought.

Ponto walked by his side and took a hold of his hand "Come on, I know the place where we can get some peace and quiet" Gee's intensity was rising up and heart was beating. "O-Okay' He said and Ponto lead the frog, not knowing if he will reveal his feelings for the Kulipari.

* * *

Quoba was looking at her boyfriend working "I'll bet you wanna hang out" Burnu crossed his arms. "Of course, I may not be a Kulipari at heart, but I can sure act like one" Darel nudged him with his elbow while winking which left awkwardness on his face.

Acala saved her son when she intervened "Burnu, my son was always close to his father so could you take him under your wing? He felt like he was now a part of his life now "why now, he practically saved my ass twice from certain death" He put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, I'm sure that you two will bond nicely," She said and might welcome me with grandchildren.

"Mom, please don't go there," Darel said, avoiding embarrassment. "She chuckled "Sorry, it just slipped out' she walked back to her sweeping "Have fun you two. "Uh, what does she mean by that? He asked. "Just forget it, it's not important" Darel walked pass him as he did know.

"That's it, let a sink in," Quoba said to herself.

 _ **I just wanna mess with the homophobes a while since they treat me as well as other LGBT supporters dirty, time for some fun and make this crazy as they're already are. SPOILER WARNING if you haven't seen**_ or _ **even heard of this.**_

 ** _Anyway, Ponto & Gee do make a great couple so I don't know why there's no canon pictures of them_**


End file.
